Louise Potter and the Jagged Emerald
by KerrianneLupin
Summary: AU - HG, H,C, RHr and DG eventually. Louise Potter was happy living in her brother shadow but when she's placed in Ravenclaw she realises she's going to have to take care of things herself. It's hard enough settling in without a mystery to solve, but she'


Louise Potter and the Jagged Emerald

By KerrianneLupin

Chapter one

The day of reckoning has arrived

DISCLAIMER – **Yep I'm afraid that Louise belongs to me and the very slightly mentioned Rhys does as well.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **This has been the story I've been waiting to write for such a long time now, the one I'm been psyching myself up to so hopefully you'll all like it. Just give it a chance please, Voldemort is still around but he was weakened and so not in power at the moment! Louise will have nothing to do with this so have no fear. Well hope you like it.**

** Thanks to Mousey and Sara for making me do this and reading the little teasers I gave them!**

Louise Potter stared up at the ceiling trying hard to ignore the same churning feeling in her stomach that had been bothering her since 12 o clock last night. Today was the day that she had been waiting for since she was 8 but now that it was here, she found herself experiencing mixed feelings for the first time, which left her confused and unable to get some much needed sleep.

Today was to be the first time she went to Hogwarts and she had planned everything out perfectly since the Owl had arrived with her letter as well as her brother's Harry's. Those plans were long gone and all she was left with was a vague feeling of excitement and the feeling in her stomach because after all how could she plan for something she had never experienced?

She turned her head with a start as her bedroom door opened and a stream of daylight entered her room, she tensed for a moment until she saw her mother's face peer round the door and found herself relaxing, her body seemingly melting into the mattress, she could see in the dim light her mother's green eyes brighten as they met her own much plainer hazel ones.

"I had a feeling you'd be awake" Lily Potter said quietly as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and switching the light on. Louise squinted in the sudden brightness before pushing herself up into a sitting position, eyes fixed on her mother. "Did you sleep at all?" Lily asked noticing the heavy eyes and pale skin of her daughter who nodded slowly.

"I slept well enough" Louise replied untruthfully, her stomach had made sure that she got no sleep all night.

"You look pale" Lily commented with a frown, stepping up to the bed and placing her hand on Louise's forehead "You feel warm as well, are you sure you feel ok?" Louise nodded, the last thing her mother needed that day was anymore hassle and since it was only nerves she knew it would pass.

"I'm fine mum, I'm just nervous" Lily nodded her eyes softening

"I'm not surprised" she said, she glanced around the tidy room, eyes settling on Louise's luggage "When did you pack?" she asked, Louise shrugged

"When you told me to" she replied "Remember you said last night for me to pack so we can get away in the morning so I packed… well not Morgana she still needs to come back from hunting" Lily nodded walking to the windows and opening the curtains. Outside the day was sunny and blue skied and Louise felt the knot in her stomach untighten slightly.

"Good… you're the first one to do what I asked them, I ask Harry every year to do it and he still always leaves it till the morning and he always forgets something without fail, you'd think he'd learn by now but no" Louise nodded

"I doubt Harry cares mum as long as he has his flying broom" Lily smiled

"What's a Seeker without a broom" she replied fondly. Louise resisted rolling her eyes with difficulty. Her brother had been the youngest seeker in a century to be chosen and he made sure they all remembered it. Their dad James was always buying Harry the most up to date broom on offer, telling Lily that a seeker needed the fastest broom to win. Louise never had the heart to remind him that Harry played in the school team not the national team and the broom he had would be fine for the level he played on. She would never mention it though as long as James concentrated on Harry's Quidditch skill then he wouldn't notice her lack of them.

"Who knows" she replied to her mum's question "Probably not a seeker though" Lily smiled at her and Louise managed to smile back. Quidditch wasn't her favourite thing to talk about especially not first thing in the morning on her first day of Hogwarts.

"I came in to get you up so you can pack but since you've already done that I guess you can have a bit longer in bed if you want" Louise glanced back at her pillow and shook her head

"No I think I'll get up now" she said, throwing the duvet off her to illustrate her point. Lily nodded

"I'm getting breakfast ready now so come round when you're dressed, don't forget to wear Muggle clothes" Louise nodded and Lily smiled and left the room. Once she was gone Louise let out a long calming breath and got to her feet. It didn't take her long to change into her clothes since she had picked them out the night before. She stared at her reflection in her mirror as she brushed her shoulder length black hair and sighed. She really was getting more and more scared as each minute passed on and the churning in her stomach was getting worse rather than better.

"Come on Potter" she whispered to the reflection in the mirror "get a hold of yourself, we don't do scared" she smiled at the reflection noticing glumly that her smile didn't reflect in her eyes which continued to look terrified. She rolled them as the mirror answered her.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness dear" Louise made a face at the mirror which squawked in reply and quickly left the room before it could say anything else to her. She hated that talking mirror with a passion; it was probably the one thing she wouldn't miss it when she was gone.

She was walking quietly down the hallway to the stairs when a sound of exasperation caught her attention in one of the room to her left, she turned and smiled making her way to the door and opened it. The room looked as if a bomb had hit it and in the middle of all the turmoil was her brother Harry face down on the floor searching for something beneath his bed. She glanced round at all the Quidditch poster and rolled her eyes, no one would ever have thought Harry like Quidditch from his room.

"Morning Harry" she said than winced in sympathy as Harry's head came up and collided with the bed.

"Owwww" he yelled rubbing his head before turning and glaring at her. Louise made a sympathetic face

"Err sorry?" she said. Harry continued to rub his head than made a sound of satisfaction picking up a book which had seen better days.

"There it is" he said, chucking it casually into the open trunk as he got to his feet, he turned back to her "Morning" Louise went to leave when Harry spoke again "Are you going downstairs?" he asked and Louise nodded warily, whenever Harry began a sentence with "Are you" it always meant she was being sent on an errand "Good can you asked Dad if he borrowed my latest Quidditch magazine, he better not have given it to Sirius again, I never bloody see them again when he does" Louise nodded.

"Will do" she replied, leaving the room and making her way down the stairs. The minute she reached the kitchen the smell of food hit her making her stomach rumble and roll at the same time. Shaking her head, she stepped into the room and immediately found herself lifted off the floor and the air in her lungs whooshing pass her lips as the arms around her contracted painfully in a bear hug that she could have done without.

"Morning Dad" she managed finally, James Potter placed his daughter on the floor and grinned brightly at her, his black hair a complete mess as usual and his glasses slightly crooked from the hug, he placed them back on straight and collapsed in his seat focusing on his friend breakfast. The sight of the food made Louise stomach roll again. This was definitely not good.

"Morning yourself" he replied with his usual tone of amusement, James seemed to find most things funny except of course Lord Voldemort, her Dad didn't find him funny in the least "Sleep well? Excited? Of course you are, you're going to be a Gryffindor by the end of the day" Louise nodded, taking her seat.

"Yeah I guess so" she replied then quickly changed the subject. She had no idea why but she really didn't want to talk about Hogwarts all she wanted to do was focus on keeping her breakfast down "Harry wants to know if you have his Quidditch magazine Dad because he can't find it" Lily snorted as she placed a glass of orange juice in front of Louise.

"I'm surprised he can find anything in that mess of a room, I thought you were going to talk to him about that James?" she said turning suspicious eyes on him. James nodded looking guilty

"I was" he said "But then I saw his magazine and we began talking about the new broom that's coming out and I guess I forgot. I lent the magazine to Sirius so he can see it, so Harry will have to do without or buy it again"

"He'll be thrilled" Louise commented sipping her drink. As if hearing his own name Harry suddenly bounded in, turning his attention to Louise

"Did you ask him?" he asked casting a similar look of suspicion on their dad that their mum just did. Louise nodded

"Sirius" she replied, turning her attention away from her brother and onto her cereal. She ignored the conversation going on around her with a shake of her head; James had done this so often that Louise could recite the argument from heart, she had heard that many times before.

"Are you not hungry Louise?" Louise glanced up to see both her parents looking at her with mild concern; she shook her head with a faint smile

"Not really" she replied, pushing her bowl away.

"Its nerves" James announced with a knowing look that matched his tone "I remember having them on my first day and I know Harry did" Harry ignored James obviously still upset with the loss of his magazine.

"At least you managed something" Lily said then changed the subject "When is your mother getting here, I am not leaving Rhys in charge, in fact I don't even like the fact he's in his room unsupervised" James rolled his eyes

"He's 8 Lily, what trouble he can get into "a look from Lily had James retracting his statement"My mum will be here any second and then we can go" he glanced at his watch and frowned "She is cutting it fine though" Louise glanced up nervously.

"She won't be late will she?" she demanded, James glanced at her and shook his head

"No, go and pack Morgana away and Harry finish packing we have to leave in 15 minutes and I won't be late again" Harry and Louise nodded and left the room in silence, they were half way up the stairs when Harry spoke

"So looking forward to it all?" Louise glanced at him and shook her head causing Harry to grin "Don't blame you, I bet you feel all sick and everything but it will be fine trust me, once you're in Gryffindor things will be good" Louise nodded and hurried to her room, luckily her white owl Morgana was already in her cage eating the results of her hunt. Louise wrinkled her nose as she closed the cage and locked it up. As much as she loved her owl she hated her eating habits.

Taking a deep breath she picked the owl up and made her way down the stairs it was now or never.

**A/N – there you go, I hoped you liked it and you like the way I portray them, please don't bother with flames, if you don't like it then you don't like it and that's fine I just don't want to hear about it. Please review though.**


End file.
